


Wake Up... Darling

by Penrose_Forgeries



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, dont hate me, super short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penrose_Forgeries/pseuds/Penrose_Forgeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames was gone...But he could still hear his voice...Darling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up... Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't even know. Thoughts?  
> *I own nothing*

Wake up Darling

It broke his heart but he knew he had to do it. He had to wake up. He had to let go of this world he had created within his own mind. This beautiful world where his beloved Eames was…was…still alive.

But Arthur knew what he had to do. He had to return to reality. He had to leave Eames behind.

So he pulled the forger into an embrace, squeezing him tightly and breathing in his uniquely Eames smell of gun powder and cologne, trying to imprint it in his memory. Arthur pulled back and pressed his lips to his lovers'. As he did so he dreamed the gun in his hand. Felt the cold metal at odds with the warmth of his lovers lips. He raised the gun to his head.

Just as he pulled the trigger Eames pulled back, one word leaving his mouth in a whisper…

"Darling…"

Arthur woke with a start. His eyes tearing up instantly as he looked around Eames' apartment…his apartment now…his because Eames was gone.

But he could still hear his lovers' voice…

Whispering…

"Darling…"


End file.
